


Just Maybe

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pain, Pining, just a little lmao, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: He was up late that night, wondering if it was no good to keep all this up.The pleasantries, the flirty banter, his unrequited feelings.As the sun gazes into the heavens with its light like piercing spears, Ren sighs.





	Just Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and pointless and I can tell you I have 3 WIPs but ahhhhh Real life's in the way and writer's block is in the way and I tried to force myself to write and this was what had come out

A love unrequited.

They say it can be seen as many things.

It is a teacher, it is a prison, it is timeless.

It is desperation, the overcast sky that holds the blue skies hostage…

He can definitely attest to that.

“Right, I wanted to ask – did you call me last night, Amamiya?”

Akechi’s smile was as pleasant as ever.

He felt so drawn to it, as always.

But there was something there that he wonders is a cue for him to look away.

As if the sands swept away by the tide, he wonders if Akechi is as unknown as the sea.

Is he really what that smile represents, innocent and amicable?

After all he’s been through, after all, no one is ever who they seem. Every mask is different, and every mask harbors a different storm.

And yet, he’s found himself in this situation.

_I did._

_Spent all night telling myself that you tried to call but your phone was missing._

_No._

“I… It was a pocket dial. Sorry. Either that, or I was half-asleep and didn’t know what I was doing.”

“I understand! I _am_ sorry, though... I only saw the missed call notification in the morning.”

There he goes again with that smile.

And that laugh.

“Figured you were busy with a special someone or something.”

Akechi raised an eyebrow at the statement, clearly amused.

“I mean, I’d give you a high five and say nice if that’s the case.”

_I could lie and say I like it like that._

“If my phone counts as a special someone…”

He let out a sigh, and Ren notices that.

How he always looks away before sighing, his eyebrows being the clear jury for what he was trying to convey.

“You’d be surprised to hear there’s no one like that in my life.”

Akechi put both his hands on the table, and had a small grin on his face.

“Everyone seems to think that, don’t they?”

Ren asked as he quietly slid the cup of coffee over to Akechi.

“For some reason – I’m swamped with school, media appearances, and detective work…”

There he goes again.

He’s mumbling to himself, listing the things that he has to do.

And he always does that, for some reason.

Where he rubs his index finger and his thumb in front of his chin as he looks… nowhere, really.

“Busy bee Goro Akechi.”

Ren smiled.

“Oh, hush.”

He laughed at the remark, and thanked him for the coffee as soon as he had noticed it in front of him.

Ren turned to the back to tend to the dishes, and he took a peek over at Akechi when he was sure the other man wasn’t looking.

There he was, staring at the coffee as usual.

Except for his expression – a quick shift from the usual, cordial shade of garnet to a rather annoyed and angry gaze.

…

Ren really wonders if Akechi is like the sea.

Unknown, harbouring a darkness that dwells at the core and tugs at his heartstrings.

He wonders if that’s why he looks into the coffee, and that was the outcome.

The outcome of looking into the depths of your own heart.

As dark as it is, as bitter as it is,

And it keeps you awake at night.

He was up late that night, wondering if it was no good to keep all this up.

The pleasantries, the flirty banter, his unrequited feelings.

As the sun gazes into the heavens with its light like piercing spears, Ren sighs.

He can’t help but wonder if Akechi’s just the same as him.

That the darkness in him wasn’t some unknown being, something that they both could handle.

Because although their smiles are no good, they come with good intentions and are just misunderstood.

…  
Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> points if you guys know what 3 songs I took the most inspiration out of lmao lmao lmaoooo


End file.
